


Zimne ognie

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [45]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt Stiles, M/M, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Betowała cudowna strzalka14 :*





	Zimne ognie

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała cudowna strzalka14 :*

Patrzył zachwycony w ciepły, jasny blask. Syczące drobiny migotały, odrywając się od postrzępionej kulki białego płomienia, na chwilę rozświetlając otoczenie, dając tym samym uczucie ciepła i radości, które po chwili znikało, wraz z jego zgaśnięciem. Pozostawiając tym samym Stilesa pogrążonego w ciszy i ciemności. Pozostawiając go samotnym. Tylko niewielka smuga dymu, drażniąca jego nos, świadczyła o tym, że jeszcze chwilę temu otaczał go radosny, przyjemny blask zimnych ogni. Tak, jak tylko wspomnienia i ból w sercu były jedynym śladem po wielkiej miłości, która miała trwać przez resztę ich życia, a skończyła się po niespełna roku. 

Derek go zostawił. 

Porzucił go, jak niechcianą, zużytą zabawkę. Pozostawił samego, w ciemności zapomnienia, tylko po to, by raz na jakiś czas zadzwonić do niego z żądaniem pomocy, dając mu tym samym chwilową nadzieję, że jednak jest mu do czegoś potrzebny, że o nim nie zapomniał i nadal coś dla niego znaczył. 

Ale to znikało. W chwili, gdy Derek otrzymywał to, czego potrzebował, na powrót o nim zapominał. Zostawiał go pogrążonego w bólu i rozpaczy. Z rozdrapanymi ranami na sercu, które nie mogły się w spokoju zagoić, co chwilę rozrywane ciągłymi powrotami alfy. 

Derek był niczym te zimne ognie. Gdy tylko się pojawiał, życie Stilesa nabierało blasku. Alfa błyszczał w jego oczach, rozświetlając sobą jego ponurą egzystencję, a gdy znikał, ciemność wokół stawała się jeszcze bardziej nieprzenikniona, niż była wcześniej. 

I choć Stiles tak bardzo chciał się uwolnić od tego blasku, przestać się w niego wpatrywać z takim zachwytem, to nie potrafił. Nie potrafił zapomnieć o tym, co było między nimi. Nawet teraz, gdy Derek był już związany, on nie potrafił przestać na niego patrzeć.

Bo tylko obecność Dereka choć na chwilę rozjaśniała otaczającą go ciemność beznadziei i bólu.


End file.
